A Tale Of Two Loves
by autumnrose2010
Summary: Jean-Luc Picard must travel almost six hundred years back in time to save the life of one of his distant ancestors or he himself will never be born. Beverly fears that Jean-Luc may end up sharing the fate of the man he's trying to save.
1. Francois

**Paris  
>1793<strong>

Francois Picard knew that the situation was completely hopeless. He was more sure of that fact than he had ever been of anything else in his brief twenty-one years. For those who entered this prison, there was only one way out of it, and that was on the cart that took the prisoners to the place of execution. Francois' own appointment with madame la guillotine grew closer every day, and he was utterly powerless to do anything at all about it.

Tears came to Francois' eyes when he thought of the lovely Veronique. He had met her when his carriage had broken down in front of her parents' wine shop one day, and he had been immediately taken with her. She was beautiful, with long auburn hair and green eyes. Her parents were ardent supporters of the Revolution; her mother so much so that she waited with eager anticipation as each cartload of prisoners arrived. She knitted as the executions proceeded and shouted with glee as each head fell.

Francois' brother, Jacques, had fled to safety in London just months previously, begging Francois to accompany him. Veronique had been the sole reason Francois had hesitated. Although her family were not aristocrats, the demand for victims to slake madame la guillotine's thirst for blood seemed to grow stronger and stronger, until it seemed that practically no one was safe.

Francois remembered the night they had come for him and shivered. The trial had been a mere formality, as he had already known that the jury would return with a guilty verdict. Guilty of simply being born in the wrong place and at the wrong time. And into the wrong family.

Although Francois' father had been a greedy, selfish man, with no sympathy whatsoever for the peasants, Francois himself had always tried his best to treat them fairly. Although now that didn't seem to matter at all.

Francois felt profoundly sad as he thought of the children he and Veronique would never have, of the lifetime they would never be able to spend together. What was most frustrating of all to him was that he was now totally helpless to protect her in any way.

As his eyes scanned the tiny cell he occupied, Francois spied a very peculiar object lying discretely in a corner. It was small enough that he could hold it in one hand, and it looked like nothing he had ever seen before. The material of which it was composed seemed downright bizarre. It was as if it had come from another world, carelessly dropped there by some kind of space traveler...or time traveler. Francois guessed it to be some type of futuristic communication device. He wondered who...or _what..._it could be used to contact.

* * *

><p>"Of <em>course <em>I'm interested in genealogy!" Jean-Luc Picard exclaimed. "You know how interested I am in archeology. Doesn't it automatically follow that I would have an interest in genealogy as well?"

"I suppose it does." Beverly chuckled. "For some reason, I just never put the two together."

The two of them were taking a break and relaxing in Ten Forward. Jean-Luc was sharing his family tree with Beverly.

"It goes back well over seven hundred years on my father's side," Jean-Luc said. He pointed to a name. "For instance, this man, Francois Picard, was born in seventeen seventy-two. He came from a long line of aristocrats. I have no information whatsoever for his wife, except for her first name, which was Veronique. Her family must not have been nearly as important. I wonder how on earth they met."

Suddenly Will Riker's voice interrupted the conversation. "Captain, we have an incoming message, from...Earth." His voice held a note of surprise as he said the last word. It looks like a plea for help...wait a minute...it's not from present day Earth at all...instead it's from..._at least several centuries ago."_


	2. Making Plans

"It appears to be simply a blade suspended from a wooden frame attached to an oblong table," Worf observed.

"It's called a guillotine," Data explained. "It was a popular method of execution in some Western European countries during the eighteenth, nineteenth, and early twentieth centuries. It was used especially heavily during the last part of the eighteenth century in France. The prisoner's neck fit into this groove at the bottom of the wooden frame, and the operator moved a lever which released the blade and instantly severed the prisoner's head, in most cases more quickly and efficiently than the previously used axes and swords. That's why it was so convenient for mass executions. The body and head were then thrown into a mass grave."

"Death due to extreme shock, massive hemorrhage and, of course, lack of oxygen would have ensued within thirteen seconds," Beverly added.

"That would have been the longest thirteen seconds of the poor guy's life," said Geordi with a shudder.

"We need a plan for getting someone inside the prison to rescue Francois, as the building has proven impenetrable to transport beams," Will said.

"The only way that would work would be for someone to gain entrance to Francois' cell and change places with him, but who in their right mind would agree to do that? Only someone with a suicide wish," said Jean-Luc.

"I would like to propose a possible solution," Data announced. "Unlike a human brain, my positronic brain has no dependence upon oxygen or a circulatory system for survival, therefore I can live indefinitely with my head detached from my body."

"Therefore, if you could trade places with Francois and go to the guillotine in his place, we could return at a later time to recover your head and body and reattach them," Will finished. "Brilliant!"

"Francois will have to be drugged, of course," Jean-Luc said. "I doubt that he will willingly allow another to give his life for him, and, of course, he'd never believe that Data is actually an android, and there would be no time to explain it to him."

"The human heart has its own pacemaker and so can continue to beat for up to thirty minutes after decapitation," Beverly interjected. "Meaning that blood would continue to gush from the neck stump for that length of time. A substance simulating blood will therefore have to be placed inside Data's body and timed to release at regular intervals to avoid arousing suspicion."

"I don't foresee that that would be a problem," said Geordi. "It should be fairly easy to manufacture, and of course, Data would have to be disguised to look exactly like Francois. That shouldn't be a problem either."

"The problem will be how to get Francois to trust a man he's never seen before who looks exactly like him," said Will.

"Perhaps he would believe a story about a long-lost identical twin," Jean-Luc suggested. "That would certainly be more believable to an eighteenth century gentleman like himself than would a story about a human-like android."

"Lastly, who gets the grisly task of sorting through bodies and heads in a mass grave to find Data's afterwards?" asked Will.

"He is my ancestor. I think it's only fair that that duty should fall to me," Jean-Luc said bravely.

"I'll help. It would take forever if you had to do that alone," Beverly volunteered.

"That's no task for a woman," Jean-Luc said gallantly.

"Jean-Luc, I'm a physician. I've seen far more blood and gore than most men, including you," Beverly replied with a smile. "Besides, I love you."


	3. The Rescue

Francois was so surprised that he had to blink and look again to be sure he wasn't hallucinating. On the other side of the bars of his cell stood a man who looked exactly like him. Too startled to say anything, Francois just stared.

"There is not much time to explain," the stranger said. "I am your identical twin brother. We were separated at birth, and I was raised by peasants. Listen, Francois. It is very important that I gain access to your cell. I have a plan to help you escape."

Francois was so taken aback that he failed to notice that the stranger used no contractions.

"My good man, I have no idea whether I should trust you or not, but I do know that escape from the prison is impossible, and should you attempt to get me out of here, you would only be adding your own death to mine."

"Please, Francois. You must trust me. We do not have very much time."

Realizing that he had nothing to lose, Francois decided that he may as well do as the stranger told him to.

Once inside the cell, the stranger procured a piece of paper and a pen, which he handed to Francois.

"Write as I dictate," the stranger ordered Francois.

Francois took the pen in hand and obediently began to write.

"Dear Veronique," the stranger began. As Francois began to write, Data crept furtively behind him and held an open bottle under his nose. Francois was unconscious within seconds. Data quickly exchanged his own clothing for that of Francois. Jean-Luc and Will were waiting to carry the unconscious man out of the cell.

They had almost made it out of the prison when a guard attempted to apprehend them.

"Stop! Where are you carrying Citizen Picard?" the guard demanded.

"I just want you to know that I have the utmost respect for the law," Will said, striking the guard with such force that the man was rendered unconscious. Moments later, Will, Jean-Luc, and Francois were being beamed aboard the _Enterprise._

* * *

><p>Veronique sat beside her mother, trying to knit but not really paying any attention. Today was the day her beloved Francois would arrive in the cart. Her mother had told her so, gleefully. Her mother hated all aristocrats, and if she knew how Veronique loved Francois, she would consider her daughter a traitor.<p>

The roar of the crowd told Veronique that the cart had arrived at the execution site. She couldn't bear to look but forced herself to do so anyway. There he stood, bravely awaiting his fate, with the others. She wondered whether he would look her way. He didn't.

"Citizen Picard," a soldier said harshly. "You will watch as the others are taken to madame la guillotine. You will not at any time shut your eyes or turn your head away. Lastly you will be taken to madame la guillotine yourself."

Data nodded curtly, saying nothing. Veronique gasped, wondering why on earth he had been singled out for special cruelty. Beside her, her mother howled with approval.

Data watched impassively as, one by one, each of the other prisoners were led to the instrument of death. The crowd burst into applause as each head fell. At last Data, never wavering in his step, was taken to the machine and put into position. Veronique cringed as she watched the blade fall.

* * *

><p>Francois opened his eyes to find himself in surroundings he could only describe as downright bizarre. Surrounding him were several people in what appeared to be skin-tight jumpsuits made of some type of material he was completely unfamiliar with. He seemed to be in a large room containing various strange looking pieces of equipment that appeared to be made of some type of metal. He wondered whether this was actually happening or if it was simply another hallucination, like that of the man who had looked exactly like him and had claimed to be his long-lost twin brother.<p>

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are aboard the _U.S.S. Enterprise." _The man who was speaking was middle-aged and almost completely bald. "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, one of your descendants. You see, we are visitors from the future; from the twenty-fourth century, to be precise."

Francois shook his head in disbelief. "I _must _be dreaming."

"This is no dream," Jean-Luc assured him.

"But...how did I get out of prison?"

"A subordinate and good friend of mine, a sentient android, volunteered to take your place. He visited you in your cell and tricked you into switching places with him. While you were unconscious, we smuggled you out of the prison and beamed you aboard the _Enterprise, _leaving my friend behind in your cell."

Francois' face bore a look of utter devastation, and he shook his head wildly from side to side. "To face my destiny with madame la guillotine? No...please, no..."

"It's all right, Francois," Jean-Luc soothed. "As I told you, he's an android; a very human-like one, but an android, just the same. As such, he was able to survive the loss of his head to the guillotine. All that remains is to locate his head and body and reattach them and he'll be just as good as new."

"That's crazy!" Francois cried. "I don't believe a word of it!"

"As I told you, Francois, we are visitors from the twenty-fourth century," Jean-Luc said calmly. "Look around you. How many of the objects in this room can you identify?"

Francois did as Jean-Luc had asked and then, overwhelmed, curled his body into a tight ball and refused to budge.

Beverly's eyes met Jean-Luc's. _The poor man. How's he ever going to be able to accept this situation? _her eyes seemed to ask him.


	4. Happily Ever After

With a heavy heart, Veronique made her way to where she knew the mass grave was. In her hands she carried a bouquet of flowers. She had sneaked out of the house in the dead of night, when she had known that her parents would be sound asleep. Her mother would have been very angry if she had known where Veronique was going.

Tears fell from the young girl's face as she continued on her sorrowful journey. She remembered the last time Francois had kissed her, the thrill of his lips touching hers. It broke her heart to know that never again would she hold his hand or kiss him, that they would never have the opportunity to marry and consummate their love.

Finally reaching her destination, she knelt and placed the flowers on top of the dirt. _"Au revoir, Francois. Je t'aime," _she said softly.

"Veronique." She heard her name called aloud and froze in fear. Automatically she turned her head and got the shock of her life.

There stood Francois, alive and in one piece. Veronique ran to him, and they embraced one another as if they would never let go. When they finally parted slightly, Veronique saw that Francois was accompanied by a man who was almost completely bald and a woman with long red hair. They were both dressed very strangely, but Veronique hardly noticed that, as her attention was riveted on what they were holding: a headless body and its unattached head. Veronique gasped in horror as she realized that the body and head were those of the man who had been executed in place of Francois the previous day.

"May I introduce Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Dr. Beverly Crusher of the _U.S.S. Enterprise," _Francois said with a smile. Veronique continued to stare and gape, seeming not to have even heard him.

"Come, Veronique, we must hurry," Francois continued, grasping Veronique's arm. "There's no time to lose."

The next instant, Veronique found herself in the same large room with the bizarre-looking equipment that Francois had found himself in when he had first awakened outside the prison. She clung to Francois for dear life as she looked around herself in fear.

"There's no need to be afraid," Francois soothed, comforting her. "These people are from the future, the twenty-fourth century, to be exact. The man you saw executed was actually an android, a very life-like robot or automaton. He'll be fine just as soon as his head is re-attached."

"But...how can such a thing be possible?"

"I truly don't understand. It just is."

"Oh, Francois." Overwhelmed, Veronique buried her face in Francois' neck.

"There, there." Francois patted her back soothingly.

"It doesn't matter. All I want is to be with you, somewhere safe," Veronique murmured.

"I want the same thing, Veronique," Francois told her. "Please, let's get married as soon as possible." He felt her nod her assent.

"As a Starship Captain, I can marry you two as soon as you want," Jean-Luc volunteered with a smile.

"I see no reason for delay," Francois replied.

"But where shall we go? We obviously can't remain in Paris," Veronique said.

"I know of a nice little place that would be perfect for you two to make a fresh start." Jean-Luc's eyes twinkled.

Francois and Veronique were married right there and then. The _Enterprise _transported them to the quaint little village of La Barre, where they saw a cozy little cottage surrounded by a vineyard.

"I wish you both the best. I know you'll be happy here," Jean-Luc told them as the _Enterprise _prepared to depart.

"I can't believe we're really free, and all this is ours!" Veronique cried happily, throwing her arms back and laughing toward the sky.

With a devilish grin, Francois picked her up in his arms and carried her into the cottage. He carried her to the bedroom, laid her on the bed, and began to kiss her passionately, at the same time rubbing her breasts through the material of her dress until he felt her nipples become hard round knobs. Suddenly Veronique was desperate to feel Francois' lips and tongue on them. As if reading her mind, Francois swiftly and deftly dispensed with first her dress, then her bra. He took one rosy nipple into his mouth while his fingers played with the other. Veronique began to moan deep in the back of her throat. Suddenly she felt a wetness and a throbbing between her legs, which both frightened and excited her. Francois' mouth moved to trail soft kisses down her belly, around her navel, to the top of her panties. Veronique began to squirm and buck.

"Patience, _ma cherie," _Francois said with a low chuckle. Finally he removed her sodden panties and buried his face in the area between her legs, using his tongue to probe her intimate folds and caress her most sensitive spot. Almost immediately, Veronique was slammed with an intense orgasm, the first one she had ever had.

"Oh, Francois!" she gasped, running her fingers through his luxurious hair. Quick as a flash he was kissing her mouth once again, and she felt his hardness straining against her maidenhead. She gasped as he broke through and pushed all the way into her and began to move in and out, starting out slowly to give her time to adjust and then picking up the pace.

* * *

><p>"What an eventful couple of days!" Jean-Luc moaned, leaning forward in his chair and sighing as he covered his face with his hands.<p>

"They seem such a sweet couple." Beverly stepped behind him and began to massage his shoulders. "I wish them all the happiness in the world."

"As do I," Jean-Luc replied tiredly. "But I do have to say that I'm more than ready to get back to the twenty-fourth century."

"I'm ever so glad it's all over with. It was a harrowing time for me, knowing that you were inside that eighteenth century prison and wondering whether I'd ever see you alive again." She hugged him from behind and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, you know."

"I love you, too." He grinned. "Especially when you do that."

* * *

><p>A year later, Veronique gave birth to a healthy son. "Shall we name him Jean-Luc?" she asked Francois.<p>

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Francois agreed. "Perhaps he'll be the first in a long line of Jean-Luc Picards."

Veronique smiled adoringly at her tiny son who, oblivious to the conversation, yawned and grimaced.


End file.
